


Forever

by fearlessly



Series: Anywhere You Want to Take Me [4]
Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Ass Play, BDSM, D/s, Dom Kurt, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gags, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Sub Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly/pseuds/fearlessly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt watched his every move. He noticed Blaine was slower in his movements and he knew why. A dark need crept into his heart as he watched his sub. He licked his lips and his lids flickered as he heard Blaine’s reaction to the simple task of sitting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8362843) by [ItsTheatrical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsTheatrical/pseuds/ItsTheatrical)



> Thank you voyagehk for the prompt in your comments. :)

Kurt climbed the steps of the New York Public Library carrying a bouquet of red roses. He was on his way to surprise his husband who had been eyeballs deep in studying the past two weeks. He was finishing up his first year of med-school and was in the middle of studying for his exams. Kurt was proud of him. He had been working really hard at school for five years and he just wanted to give him a small and much needed study break.

He found Blaine sitting at a large table in the main hall with books and papers surrounding him. He creeped behind him and slid the roses in front of his face.

“What?” Blaine leaned back and turned to see Kurt. “Aww, honey, they are beautiful. You are beautiful Thank you.” He took them as Kurt bent to kiss his cheek.

“Not as beautiful as you.”

Blaine gave him a gushing blushing smile. “But what’s the occasion?”

“You are. You have been the most perfect husband in the world all while maintaining a Dean’s-List grade point average, and now you’re on the verge of finishing up your first year of med school. I just wanted to tell you that I am so proud of you.” Kurt sat beside him and took his hand. He kissed his palm and whispered “I love you”.

Blaine took a breath to keep the tears at bay. He didn’t want to break down in the middle of the public library. He gazed into Kurt. “I love you too. And it means the world to me that you are proud of me. I just don’t know what to say.”

“Say that you’ll take a study break with me? I want to talk to you about something anyway. Come with me to Bryant Park?”

“I really need to study but I really need time with you more, so yes. But, is everything ok?” Blaine gathered his things, throwing them into his bag before picking up the flowers.

“Everything is perfect. I just want to make sure we are on the same page.”

Blaine smiled at him as they wandered out the door hand in hand.

+

The trees were blooming. Blaine admired all the spring colours as he leaned his head on Kurt’s shoulder. The bench they sat on was facing the gentle sun. The rays were warm on his skin but his heart felt warm because of the man beside him. “Did you ever think it would be like this?”

“Hmmm?” Kurt slid his hand into Blaine’s and caressed his knuckles.

“That our marriage … our life … would be so beautiful? I mean, don’t get me wrong – I’ve always been optimistic and I’ve always known that we would be great together but … these past four years have been the best of my entire life. And that’s because of you, Kurt.”

“If you’re trying to make me tear up you’re succeeding, Mr. Anderson.”

Blaine snorted and kissed Kurt’s cheek loudly. Kurt wrapped his arms around him and mumbled against his curls. “I have a question for you, sweetheart.”

“Hmmm?”

“Where do you see our dom / sub relationship going?”

Blaine lifted his head and turned towards Kurt. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, we both are new to it and even-though we have had amazing scenes I think that we have so much more potential. I want us to be on the same page with this because it’s something that we both enjoy. I want us to grow together and learn together.”

“Okay … So, I’ve given this a lot of thought.” Blaine admitted.

“I thought so because so have I.” Kurt smiled at him. “And I must say some of the thoughts have been … really hot,” he winked.

Blaine blushed and looked down. “Do tell.”

“I’ll show you. After finals.”

“I can’t wait that long.” Blaine whined.

“I know that you can. Think of it as a reward.”

Blaine groaned. “You, my love, are the biggest tease.” He tapped Kurt’s nose.

Kurt captured his lips and nibbled delicately while smearing the words along Blaine’s jawline, “You love it.”

“I love _you_.” Blaine squirmed.

“So, tell me. What have you enjoyed and what haven’t you enjoyed?”

Blaine played delicately with the ring on Kurt’s finger. “I’ve enjoyed everything, even the flogging. I know it was punishment but Kurt, it was honestly the greatest experience. You made me feel so … grounded and protected. The time and energy you put into it … all for me … to teach me something and give me an experience … it just goes beyond anything we’ve ever done.” Blaine’s eyes sparkled as he continued, almost rambling. “I want more, Kurt. I have this urge to submit … more often than not, more often, and for longer. I want to experience everything with you.”

Kurt was too emotional to say anything. All he could do was draw Blaine into him and hug him tightly. He pressed his lips to the crook of his neck and rubbed his back lovingly.

Blaine continued, “And I have to admit, it’s so hot. The physical but also the mental and emotional aspects of it. You are so hot.”

“ _We_ are so hot,” Kurt grinned. “And I want all of that too – like you said, more often and for longer periods of time. But we need to define what that means to us specifically. And I think that if we want more we need to submerse ourselves into the lifestyle a little. Maybe we could start online.”

Blaine looked into him. “I… I don’t know about that Kurt. I mean, you know that since the Frat Boys thing I haven’t looked at that type of stuff online. It makes me uncomfortable knowing that it was part of a trying time in our relationship. I don’t want to go back there.”

“Sweetheart, this would be completely different because we would be doing it together and working towards a common goal - a very positive and beautiful goal.”

“And what is that goal exactly?”

“To continue learning together and playing together and loving each other.”

Blaine played with Kurt’s fingers and looked downward silently.

“What is it?” Kurt asked.

“I feel that this could be something major for us. I mean, I have visions of us in the future where we take entire weekends or even weeks with me … on my knees pleasing you and serving you. The thought alone makes my heart soar, Kurt. Is that weird?”

“Not at all. Because I feel that way too. I don’t think we could live the lifestyle 24/7 but to carve out large sections of time for our play … well, that excites me. My heart needs it, Blaine.”

“Then I want to give it to you. I want to fill that need, Kurt. I _need_ to fill that need for you. Nothing on earth would make me happier.”

Kurt leaned in and bit Blaine’s lip softly. “No matter what, I want you happy. Always.”

Blaine smiled and hummed against Kurt’s mouth.

Kurt added, “And I want you safe. Always. Which is why we need to talk about limits.”

“Limits? I have no limits.”

Kurt raised a brow, knowing that Blaine definitely had limits. “Really? So does that mean I can pee on you?”

“What? No. Gross, Kurt.”

Kurt laughed. “Then don’t say you don’t have limits.”

“Wait, that turns you on?” Blaine looked at him horrified.

“Not in the least. I was just trying to prove that you do have limits.”

“Okay.” Blaine laughed. “I do then. No peeing.”

“There’s no way we can talk about everything we’re ever going to try right now, but we need to make a pact that if we ever touch something that the other is uncomfortable with then we will speak up. No keeping it in in order to not hurt the other person's feelings. Okay?”

Blaine nodded and Kurt dipped his head to hold his gaze. “Promise?”

“I promise, baby.”

“I would rather you talk to me before hand or stop me mid-scene than regret and have to fix after the fact. And if I want to try something new that I think may be a little scary I will talk with you about it first.”

“I understand. And it makes sense. Thank you.” Blaine hugged him. “Thank you for always keeping us safe.”

“Us is my whole world. Of course I’m going to protect it.” He smiled and tugged at Blaine’s collar. “Answer this … how do you feel about orgasm denial?”

Blaine’s eyes widened. “Haven’t we already done that? And I think it’s safe to say that when it was all said and done I enjoyed it very much.”

“That was only 24 hours, Blaine. You said you wanted more and longer,” he grinned. “How would you feel if I asked you to wait for ... let’s say a week?”

Blaine’s groin tightened and his heart pumped a little harder. “God, that is so hot. But I don’t know if I could because of how much you love to tease me and keep me on edge.” He smiled. “Twenty four hours was hard enough.”

“Yes. You were definitely hard,” Kurt slipped his hand beneath Blaine’s shirt and caressed his skin. “And definitely hot.”

“Kuuurt,” Blaine whimpered. “There are people everywhere.”

“I’m not interested in people. I’m interested in you.” He pinched a nipple and kissed Blaine as he squirmed right there on the bench.

Blaine gasped, “Take me home? Please?”

“First you need to answer my question – about orgasm denial. Yes, no, or maybe.” Kurt leaned his forehead to Blaine’s then drew his hand back. He caressed Blaine’s face softly. “Seriously. I want to know if we can try.”

“Yes,” Blaine whispered. “Yes, I want to try it. I want to go as long as I possibly can but please be patient with me.”

“Always. We can work up to it. And if you ever need to revisit this conversation or any conversation you know you can come to me freely.”

“I know. Now can we please go home?” Blaine lifted his brows optimistically.

“You insatiable slut. Let’s go,” Kurt laughed. He stood up suddenly and grabbed Blaine’s hand dragging him towards the subway.

+

They weren’t even inside the door of their apartment before they latched on to each other’s faces. Kurt pushed Blaine up against the door as he hastily and clumsily jammed his key into the lock. Blaine’s hands were half done unbuttoning Kurt’s shirt and were working towards his belt when the door opened and they fumbled in. Kurt groaned into Blaine’s mouth as he tugged at his belt stripping him of it quickly before working on his fly.

It didn’t take long before they were both naked and breathing heavy into their kissing mouths. Kurt pulled away as he slipped his fist into Blaine’s curls. “To the bedroom, hands against the wall”.

Blaine moaned in anticipation and moved quickly to the bedroom with Kurt following. Once Blaine was situated facing the wall with both hands against it, Kurt went to work. He pressed his palm to Blaine’s back, encouraging him to bend at the waist so that his bottom would be right where he wanted it – perfect for the taking. Kurt’s knee pressed between his thighs and moved Blaine’s legs apart for better access. “Mmmm,” Blaine moaned as he was so worked up already. “Please Sir…”

“It took you long enough to start with your pleas, slut. I must be losing my touch.” Kurt grinned to himself as he drizzled lube between Blaine’s cheeks.

“Nooo, not at all Sir. Your touch is as perfect as ever.”

“How’s this for the perfect touch?” Kurt pressed his fingers to Blaine’s puckered opening, smearing the lube onto it before pushing two fingers in.

Blaine gasped then groaned, “Mmmperfect Sir.”

Kurt worked his fingers in deeper, rubbing Blaine from the inside as his mouth bit gentle crescents into Blaine’s ass. “You are so beautiful my prince. Such a gorgeous piece of ass you are.”

A yelp escaped Blaine before the babbling began. Kurt loved Blaine’s babbling. It was so desperate and dirty … so unlike Blaine that it made Kurt fall apart at the seams. “Please, please, please. Fuck. Fuck. Sir please, I need more fingers. Cock. Pleaseeeeee.”

Kurt removed his fingers from Blaine’s ass and stood up. Blaine whined loudly. “PLEASEEEEE”. Kurt didn’t answer. He moved to prepare the Pyrex glass ass plug he had recently purchased. All Blaine could do was lean deeper into the wall and breathe in whimpers. His heart was in his throat and his leaking cock was bobbing in need. He heard water running in the bathroom and wondered what on earth was in store for him.

When Kurt returned he was still whimpering. Kurt drizzled lube onto the warmed glass then pressed it against Blaine’s wet hole while his free hand spread his cheeks wide. “Ready, slut?”

Blaine chest heaved because whatever Kurt was pressing to him felt so warm and hard and smooth. He pressed back just slightly. “Yes, yes, yes.”

Kurt pressed but didn’t penetrate. “Is that the best you can do?”

“Please Sir, I need it. I need it inside me.”

“Inside where?” Kurt teased as he wiggled the plug.

“Inside my ass.”

“This ass?” Kurt slapped it hard.

“YES PLEASE,” Blaine yelped urgently. “Please fuck my ass, Sir. I need it. I need it filled. Please, please.”

“I’m not sure. I think this toy is only meant to be used on asswhores.”

“I’M AN ASSWHORE,” Blaine yelled.

And Kurt smiled.

Before Blaine could even process what he just said Kurt pushed in. The plug was medium sized so it was large enough to feel incredibly thick but not hurt too much. He watched as the fattest part of the plug stretched Blaine open. His cock stirred at the sight. “God, you are so perfect. My perfect fuckpet.”

 _Fuckpet_? “Oh god,” Blaine yelped loudly.  His back arched pushing his ass backward onto the plug. While he did that Kurt pushed forward and heard it settle in with a sucking popping sound. Immediately he saw that Blaine’s body was trembling. He heard him begin to pant. He saw his fingers grip the smoothness of the wall and he saw his head fall forward and hang. Kurt pressed the flat circular base with two fingers, knowing what that would do. Blaine let out a long and drawn out moan.

“Good boy,” Kurt encouraged him. “You are doing so well. Tell me baby, how does it feel?”

“So… fucking… incredible. God. Please.” Blaine loved how the glass felt inside him. He had never experienced it before but now he knew why Kurt had run the water – to make the glass hot. It felt so substantial inside him, unforgiving and smooth. It made him feel owned and used and that alone drove him crazy.

Kurt brought him out of his thoughts. “Stand up.”

Blaine obeyed but was slow to stand. Every movement reminded him (not that he needed a reminder) that there was a hard glass plug invading him. He groaned in his movements. Once he was upright, he felt Kurt’s hands on his shoulders turning him to face him. Before he knew it, Kurt was kissing him again, taking his very breath away. One hand was around his throat, merely resting there, the other was around his cock tugging and stroking. Blaine’s body shook as he whimpered into Kurt’s mouth. He was needy, so incredibly needy he didn’t know if he could last minutes, let alone a week.

“Fuckpet”

Blaine’s eyes widened as Kurt’s voice rang clear in his ears. “Sir…”

Kurt held his gaze with his blue darkened one. “I need to cum and you’re going to get me there. Sit on the edge of the bed.”

 _Sit? Sit?_ Blaine whimpered. He moved to the bed slowly, the plug caressing him with each step. His head swam in need, his chest worked to draw breath. He reached the bed and hesitated only for a split second then sank down onto the edge of the bed. His eyes closed and he gasped hard as the plug buried itself deeper into his ass.

Kurt watched his every move. He noticed Blaine was slower in his movements and he knew why. A dark need crept into his heart as he watched his sub. He licked his lips and his lids flickered as he heard Blaine’s reaction to the simple task of sitting. “Mmmm. You are so well behaved tonight, slut. You’re well on your way to earning a wee reward.” He stepped forward and smeared his leaking tip along the outside of Blaine’s cheek as his fist nestled into his curls.

Blaine wanted to chase it but didn’t dare move. Kurt’s fist kept him at bay and his gaze burned down into his warning him - warning him to behave because Kurt was on the edge. On. The. Very. Edge. He simply opened his mouth in offering and waited silently.

But Kurt didn’t take his mouth. Instead he produced an O-ring gag. He placed it behind Blaine’s teeth and fastened it around his head, leaving him with a forced gaping mouth shaped into a perfect O. Kurt’s belly tugged in all directions at the sight of Blaine this way. He placed the ball into Blaine’s hand and stepped back a few steps so that Blaine would have the perfect view. Slowly and deliberately Kurt began to stroke himself.

Blaine was in agony. All he could do was sit and grip the ball in his hand. His mouth was agape and there was no way he could close it. His ass was sore from sitting on the unforgiving glass inside him and his cock was stiff and aching standing at attention - and now his husband was torturing him by making him watch as he masturbated in plain sight. He let out a long hollow moan through the wide opening in the gag. His eyes were amber saucers fixed on Kurt’s cock.

“The sight of you alone could make me cum, pet. You look so beautiful that way.” Kurt tugged and drizzled lube onto his cock. His fist moved in long slow strokes making sure to give Blaine a show. “But I think it would be more fun if you entertained me in some way.”

Blaine moaned in response.

“Yes, slut. Bounce for me.”

A desperate whine came from Blaine’s opened mouth. Kurt could see that his tongue was sloshing inside his mouth needing to speak, to beg. “Do it, pet. It will feel so good in your ass and it will look so hot for me.”

Blaine began. At first he bounced very gently, unsure of how it would feel inside him. Even the slightest movement had a huge impact. He groaned and grunted through the gag as he forced himself to keep going – and to even quicken his pace because he knew Kurt would be pleased with him.

Kurt’s blue eyes flickered as he watched Blaine bounce on the bed. He could see his eyes were glazing over and his breathing was becoming more laboured. The panting was making him drool and it clung in delicate ropes from the metal of the O in his mouth and dripped down to his protruding bouncing cock. His fist was tight around the ball, his other hand gripped the edge of the bed. Blaine’s noises were driving Kurt to stroke harder and faster, his thumb catching the swollen tip with each stroke. “Oh god. You are perfect. Don’t stop slut. Don’t you dare stop.”

This made Blaine bounce higher and faster until with suddenness his hair was fisted and his head was brought forward. Kurt shoved the tip of his cock against the O and squirted into Blaine’s open mouth. The power behind the orgasm shot straight into Blaine’s throat. Blaine’s choking sounds made Kurt grunt and spill even more cum into his mouth. Blaine desperately lapped at it, collecting as much as he could with his tongue and swallowed it down.

With a grunt Kurt knelt down on the floor simply because his legs gave out. He was trembling from the intensity of the orgasm but he leaned up and unfastened the gag. His fingers massaged Blaine’s cheeks softly before kissing him. Both his hands clasped behind Blaine’s neck to draw him down. The kiss was hungry and sloppy. Kurt’s lips trailed down to Blaine’s neck, he sucked small bruises there, not caring that Blaine would have to cover them up … then he worked lower to Blaine’s chest, biting at each nipple in turn before licking his way down to his defined stomach while his hand pressed to Blaine’s chest pushing him back onto the bed.

Blaine moaned as the plug pressed deeper. His ass was on fire now – from the length of time it had been filled and from the bouncing. He concentrated on Kurt’s mouth and how it was devouring every inch of him. “Please Sir…”

Kurt slid back up and kissed his pleading mouth. “You know how I asked you about orgasm denial, pet?”

Blaine groaned and whined, “Pleaseeeeeeeee.”

Kurt reached down to grasp the plug. He took hold of it and slid it almost all the way out then pushed it easily back in. He repeated this motion again and again driving Blaine to babble incoherently once more. He could feel his cock throb and twitch against his stomach. He knew that it would only take one word for Blaine to release. He was so close. He could see it in his pleading honey-coloured eyes. His mouth was open and panting … grunting … pleading.

 _There’s nothing more beautiful than my debauched sub coming undone_ , Kurt thought with a grin.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Please. Please. Please. I need…”

Kurt pushed the plug all the way in then focused his attention on Blaine’s leaking cock. He bent and gave it a forceful lick with his hot broad tongue and whispered against it. One word was all it took: “Cum.”

Blaine did in abundance. He sprayed his creamy seed up onto his own chest and throat and even into his curls. His mouth was almost shrieking in its intensity. “OH MY FUCKKKK”.

It took a long while for Blaine to come down from his high, but once he was a little bit calmer Kurt carefully slipped the plug out of him and took it into the bathroom for washing later. He came back with a warm wet washcloth and proceeded to clean Blaine up, washing the front of him and even dabbing his hair to get it all out. Once he was all cleaned up Kurt drew him under the covers and into his chest. Blaine was adorably quiet and cuddly as he drew his arms around Kurt’s torso, hiding his face to the crook of his neck and simply resting there.

“Hmmm,” Kurt smiled. “I love when you’re content in your submission.” He kissed his curls and drew him closer.”

“Mmhmm,” Blaine murmured sleepily.

“Sleep sweetheart. I’ll wake you in time for more studying and dinner.”

“Don’t want to sleep. Want to snuggle with you.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” He hugged him closer. “I’m content exactly where I am.”

Blaine tilted his head up softly, his voice sweet and laced with sleep, “Why did you allow me to cum, Sir?”

“Because your denial doesn’t start until after finals. If I had started it now you wouldn’t be able to concentrate well enough to study properly and we definitely can’t have that.”

Blaine smiled to himself. “Will you still be my Dom when I’m a Doctor?”

Kurt swatted Blaine’s ass playfully. “I will be your Dom forever. There’s no getting out of it.”

“I was hoping you’d say that.”

Kurt smiled against his curls. “I love you to the moon and back.”

“I love you too,” he yawned. “And, Sir…”

“Mmmhmm?”

“…the gag and the plug … really hot. I want them again please.”

“We’ll see how well you behave.”

Blaine smiled and closed his eyes. He felt safe and loved as he drifted off to sleep. Kurt lay awake until he was sure Blaine was sleeping. He could tell by the rhythm of his chest. He gave him another kiss and murmured softly, “forever,” then drifted off himself.


End file.
